Harvest of Horrors
The Harvest of Horrors was a conflict fought in the Utter East during the time of the Bloodforge Wars (648–657 DR), waged between the Kingdom of Nix and the folk of Vanesci Hamlet. Notably, it was fought with basal golems mass-produced by bloodforges.The name of this conflict is taken from the name of the campaign in the Blood & Magic game; it was not used in in-universe text.The events of Blood & Magic are only dated to "before the Time of Troubles" (1358 DR) in game. It is assumed these are a part of the Bloodforge Wars described in Faces of Deception and dated in The Grand History of the Realms. Location The battles were fought in the town and fields of Vanesci Hamlet, in and around the Kingdom of Nix on the Forbidden Plateau, and up and down the Phantom Pass. History Causes The bloodforges were discovered in the Year of the Dancing Daggers, 648 DR. These ancient devices of war could mass-produce entire armies of golems, eliminating overnight the cost of mustering and maintaining armed forces. Unrestrained, the Five Kingdoms of the Utter East each manufactured great golem armies and marched them against one another, bursting into the Bloodforge Wars. The monstrous Redfang, ruler of the Kingdom of Nix, had developed a taste for human flesh and instituted a reign of terror upon neighboring Vanesci Hamlet. Yearly, his harpies swooped down from the air, snatching people unawares to carry back to the cookpot. The folk of Vanesci could do naught but live in fear. At last, a mage known as Haradan the Hermit heard of the disappearances, and decided to investigate and put a stop to it.In the Blood & Magic game, two alternate campaigns are provided, one for Haradan and one for Redfang. These may be mutually exclusive, but it is possible one follows the other or they may be merged as a single back-and-forth conflict. Furthermore, Redfang's campaign implies this is the beginning of the harvesting of human flesh, which is contradicted by the opening. An official history is unknown, but the lack of Redfang in the subsequent Legendary Campaign suggests he was defeated by Haradan. In any case, the specifics and outcomes of these campaigns vary with gameplay. Campaigns ;Haradan the Hermit: :When harvest time came, Haradan used his magic to fend off the harpies and protect the villagers, and not one was taken. Unsated and unwilling to give up his feast, Redfang sent a dark bloodforge army down from the Forbidden Plateau, assaulting Vanesci Hamlet directly, with Haradan leading a successful defense with bloodforges of his own. :Following their victory, the Vanesci folk celebrated, but Haradan tracked the army back to Nix, intent on getting there before it vanished for another year. This trail took him through Phantom Pass, and another bloodforge battle with Nix's forces, before he made it to the Forbidden Plateau. :Finally, with his bloodforge army, he invaded the Kingdom of Nix itself, facing Redfang the Reaper and his dark forces. Haradan was victorious, and his quest seemed to be at an end. The townsfolk could at last relax and feel safe. ;Redfang the Reaper: :A bloodforge army sent by Haradan invaded the Kingdom of Nix. Fortune favored Redfang, as he received reports ahead of their advance. He even captured some of the enemy forces, deciding they would make either good slaves or good meals. Forewarned and ready for the coming bloodforge battle, Redfang's forces slaughtered the invading army. :Redfang allowed the survivors to run back to Haradan, in a ploy to locate his foe and this source of slaves and flesh. As Haradan and his Vanesci forces camped in Phantom Pass, Redfang and his horde stole upon them under cover of night and defeated them in bloodforge battle. :Those who escaped fled down the Pass and back to their homes in Vanesci Hamlet, raising the alarm and bearing news of the terrible fate that awaited them. Harvest was abandoned and folk sought shelter in their houses, but Redfang's bloodforge horde fell upon the town, overcoming its bloodforged defences. In a frenzy of savagery, Redfang and his minions cooked and devoured every villager they laid claws on, until their bellies were bloated and their vile hunger sated. Leaving behind an empty, razed village, Redfang's horde returned to Nix, mapping a trail to Vanesci as they did. Redfang predicted that others would soon settle the area, a new crop for the pot, and he could repeat his blood harvest next year. Combatants The armies on both sides of the conflict were almost entirely basal golems, mass-produced using bloodforges and transformed into specific units as required. In general, Redfang employed Barracks-, Crypt-, and Temple-transformed units, including goblin spearmen and enchanters, and harpies; while Haradan favored Temple-, Barracks-, Arbor Lodge–, and Runestone-transformed units. Appendix Notes References Category:Events in Konigheim Category:Events in the Utter East Category:Events in the Yehimal Mountains Category:Events in Southeast Faerûn Category:Events in Faerûn Category:Events on Toril